Here Without You
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: Como Jo sentiu-se ao ver o vídeo de Sean e ao conversar com Henry.


_Forever pertence a ABC e as frases em itálico são do episódio 1x13._

* * *

 _I'm here without you, baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind_

 _I think about you, baby_

 _And I dream about you all the time_

 _(Here Without You - 3 Doors Down)_

Jo quase tinha morrido hoje. Mas isso não importava. O que importava era que ela queria que Sean estivesse ali. Mais do que seria saudável, mais do que queria admitir para si mesma. Ela faria tudo para que isso acontecesse.

Ela olha para o vídeo que está sendo reproduzido. Ele só aparece durante dois minutos no máximo. Mas ela já está a quase uma hora revendo esses minutos.

 _"Oi, querida. Eu estava falando sobre você."_ Ele ri e o rosto todo dele se ilumina. O coração dela bate mais dolorosamente ainda. Como era possível que ele estivesse morto? Ele não merecia morrer, ele não podia estar morto. Ele não podia estar longe dela.

Ele tinha prometido que seria para sempre. Ela acreditou.

E agora ela estava ali sozinha, se sentindo imensamente feliz e arrasada ao mesmo tempo, só de ver o rosto dele em uma gravação. Era um presente e uma maldição. Agora que tinha visto isso, não podia voltar atrás.

Ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir nas próximas semanas nem se concentrar totalmente em nada. A imagem dele, ali, feliz falando com ela, nunca sairia da cabeça dela. Assim como a raiva dele na discussão que eles tiveram logo antes dele morrer.

Ela faria _tudo_ para voltar no tempo e, ao invés de discutir, dizer o quanto o amava. Mas isso era impossível.

Jo se lembra do que ela tinha perguntado para ele em seguida, no dia do telefone. "Falando coisas boas ou ruins?" ela tinha perguntado brincando, sem ter a mínima ideia da importância do momento.

 _"Não, só coisas boas."_ Ele fala rindo.

Ela gostava de quando Sean ria. Deixava tudo mais fácil. Era só ele estar lá que ela podia acreditar que tudo daria certo. Ele inspirava confiança e segurança e isso foi um refúgio para Jo. Sempre que estava assustada com as coisas do trabalho, corria para ele com a certeza de que poderia dormir em paz depois.

É muito difícil estar sozinha nesse mundo, especialmente com o trabalho dela.

 _"Mal posso esperar para ver você hoje à noite"_ fala ansioso.

Essa é a parte do vídeo que doí mais porque ela sabia que nunca mais o veria. Nunca mais poderia marcar nada com ele. Nunca mais poderia conversar. Nunca mais poderia tocá-lo. Nunca mais teria alguém tão importante na vida dela quanto ele foi.

Ela jamais casaria novamente.

 _"Jantar em casa? Quer ver um filme? Perfeito"_ ele sorri quando eles terminam de marcar as coisas.

Jo sabe que é sem sentido, mas não pode evitar sentir inveja dela mesma. Se ela ao menos soubesse naquela época... Se ao menos pudesse voltar. Ela aproveitaria mais, daria a devida importância para todos os momentos deles.

Ela lembra das noites vendo filmes com ele. Em alguns dias, o filme terminava e os dois não tinham nem piscado. Em outros, o filme acabava e eles eram incapazes de citar uma cena. Algumas vezes, eles conversavam durante o filme. Ou eles simplesmente ficavam agarrados um ao outro.

 _"Eu te amo."_

Toda dor que ela sentia ao ver o vídeo era recompensada por essa pequena frase.

Jo sentia-se agora como se tivesse ouvindo a frase pela primeira vez. Passara a não dar a devida importância a frase com o tempo e agora se arrependia disso. Ela agora percebia o quanto era difícil achar alguém que fosse tão sincero ao dizer essa frase. Não que ela procurasse.

O e _u te amo_ — em sentido romântico – dela estava reservando somente para Sean. Era a única frase que resumia o que ela sentia por ele. Ela o amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa na vida. Ela faria qualquer coisa por ele.

E por o amar tanto era que era tão difícil deixá-lo partir. Por isso se recusava a tentar superar a morte dele, mesmo sabendo que Henry estava certo. Ela teria que fazê-lo um dia, mas não estava pronta ainda.

 _"Tchau."_

 _Não, não diga tchau,_ Jo quer gritar desesperada, _fique, não vá embora._ Mas ela não faz isso, porque sabe que não teria o menor sentido gritar com um vídeo.

E a gravação acaba. Não tem mais nada para ver.

Mesmo assim, Jo insiste em passar a gravação de novo e de novo. Cada uma das vezes doí e ao mesmo tempo é tão boa quanto a primeira.

Está acabando de ver mais uma vez o vídeo quando alguém bate na porta.

Jo pausa, deixa a bebida em cima da mesa e vai até a porta, tendo uma surpresa quando vê Henry ali parado. Ele não era do tipo que fazia visitas, ainda mais sem avisar.

 _"Achei que precisasse de companhia"_ ele fala quando vê o choque no rosto dela.

Ela não diz nada, mas o rosto dela relaxa imediatamente. Ela quase sorri. Henry tem um dom de saber quando as pessoas precisavam dele.

"Eu vou pegar um café" fala nervosa. Não sabe o que fazer, ainda está atordoada pelo vídeo, e sabe que não é uma boa ideia convidar Henry para entrar. Diz a si mesma que é porque isso podia parecer outra coisa (apesar dele não ser esse tipo de homem que dorme com as pessoas sem ter um relacionamento, ele podia entender errado) e a casa estar uma bagunça. Não porque sentiria que estaria traindo Sean de algum modo.

"Eu espero aqui" ele fala com o seu sorriso de sempre, mas ela podia ver a preocupação nos olhos deles.

Ela foi o mais rapidamente que conseguiu e voltou com duas xícaras de café. Entregou uma a ele e hesitou. O que ela poderia dizer a ele? Que sentia falta de Sean mais que tudo?

Mas de algum jeito, mesmo sem Henry ter se casado, Jo sabia que ele _sabia._ Ele sabia o que era precisar tanto de uma pessoa e não poder tê-la. Jo não tinha ideia de como Henry poderia saber disso ou o que aconteceu, mas os instintos dela diziam isso e ela aprendeu a confiar neles.

Como hoje. Ela podia ter morrido se Henry tivesse errado, mas ela sabia que ele tinha certeza. E Henry não errava. Principalmente com a vida dela em jogo.

"Obrigada por salvar a minha vida" falou ela.

Henry não pareceu orgulhoso.

"Eu não fiz nada demais. Obrigado por confiar em mim."

Depois disso os dois ficaram em silêncio olhando um para o outro. Eles sabiam que nenhum deles estava bem. Os dois tinham fantasmas os assombrando. Henry ainda tinha o assassinato pesando em si e Jo ainda pensava no marido todo dia, toda hora.

"Como você está?" Henry perguntou finalmente.

Jo queria mentir, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso olhando para ele, então se sentou nos degraus para evitar encará-lo.

"Eu vou sobreviver" era o mais próximo da verdade que não mostraria a bagunça que ela estava.

Henry sentou ao lado dela em silêncio.

"Ele era um bom homem" falou inesperadamente.

Jo gostou que Henry reconhecesse isso. Ele não precisava falar, mas foi bom que ele tivesse feito, porque Sean era uma grande parte da vida dela e era bom ver que Henry percebia como Sean era bom, porque Henry também era parte da vida dela, cada vez mais.

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Mas não tinha problema; era um silêncio confortável. Estar ali agora era necessário e bom para os dois.

 _"Obrigado por vir"_ falou Jo. Ela estava grata de ter alguém ali com ela naquele momento, tornando a dor um pouco menor.

 _"Claro"_ Henry fala e bebe um pouco do café.

Jo não soube bem o que a fez decidir contar para Henry sobre a briga com Sean, mas ela sabia que precisava falar disso com alguém ou morreria de culpa, e Henry a entenderia. Ele sempre entendia.

 _"Sabe. Um dia antes de Sean ir para Washington nós brigamos."_ Ela fala nervosa. _"Foi uma briga horrível. Ele foi dormir e eu fui andar pelo quarteirão. Na manhã seguinte saí cedo para trabalhar."_ Tinha sido difícil começar a falar, mas depois tudo saiu facilmente, como se tirando um peso dela.

 _"De jeito nenhum eu ia pedir desculpa primeiro."_ Ela diz lembrando-se da teimosa dela e Henry sorri um pouco. _"Nem lembro o motivo da briga."_ Jo fala arrependida. Uma besteira a impediu de ter um último bom dia com o seu marido.

 _"A última coisa que eu disse para o meu marido foi com raiva_." E ela jamais poderia esquecer-se disso, mesmo sabendo que não tinha como ela adivinhar o que ia acontecer.

 _"Nunca tive chance de pedir desculpas."_ Ela sabia que podia ter sido pior, mas isso não fazia tudo menos injusto. O marido dela morreu brigado com a mulher. Sean não merecia isso. E ela queria tanto poder pedir desculpas a ele. Jo limpa rapidamente a primeira lágrima que aparece. Agora não.

 _"Você o amava, Jo."_ Henry fala com um tom triste. _"Ele sabia. Acredite, ele sabia"_ ele fala com aquele olhar distante dele comum.

Jo suspira um pouco mais aliviada. Era exatamente o que ela tinha que ouvir. Ela precisava alguém dissesse que ele sabia, que ele não a culpava. Que ele ia continuar a amando.

Ela apoia a cabeça no ombro de Henry. Ela sabe que ele não gosta muito de contato físico, mas ela se sente tão fraca e frágil que não pode evitar. Lá ela se sente segura e, como se fosse uma criança, nada podia ser sua culpa. As decisões difíceis ficavam para os outros.

Porém, Jo fica ali por poucos segundos. Algo coisa cai em cima dela e ela tira a cabeça para ver o que é, vendo que começou a nevar.

Não podia ser mais apropriado: Neve em um belo dia frio.

Um dia que parecia nunca acabar.

Mas agora ela não estava mais sozinha. Tinha Henry ali e ela aprendeu que era capaz de suportar qualquer coisa desde que ele estivesse ali para a ajudar. Ela podia contar com ele.


End file.
